Dire Circumstances
by RevelationsInFire
Summary: She is a demon fighting werewolves. He has been resurrected three times, all with no recollection of her, but all the knowledge he has ever acquired about his job, slaying werewolves and vampires. For some reason, she cannot die, unlike most demons. So, although they hate each other, they work together. (NO ROMANCE)


(Note: Things in **bold** are in Chinese. German shall be translated at the bottom.)

He panted, sprinting down the empty street.

The shops were all closed, and his reflection splayed across the dark windows.  
The streetlights illuminated his tangled, tousled hair, littered with twigs and leaves.

He had been to the house again. She mused, tapping her chin in thought as she scanned his clothing. Mud on the knees of his grey jeans, dirt on the right elbow of his hoodie, and scuff marks on his combat boots. The blood in his hair, along with the refuse that had entangled itself into it, was another obvious marker that he had been busy while she was away.

She yawned, stretching her large, leathery wings as she unconsciously reached for the handle of her two-handed longsword, strapped to her back, it was a source of comfort for her. Her tail whipped the air behind her as she crouched at the sight of the boy turning, whipping out twin pistols to shoot at the beings following him. She sighed and rolled her eyes as he flipped to avoid a large paw that was flung through the air. The werewolf howled as the boy shot it in the forehead.

Two ways to kill a werewolf:

1: Shoot it with a silver bullet, preferably in either the head or chest, as the silver very quickly worked it's way into the bloodstream.

2: Cut off it's head.

It was obvious that she preferred the second option, while he excelled at the first.  
She rolled up the sleeves of her white wife-beater and smoothed down her blue skinny jeans before tightening the laces of her white converse, and, moving faster than a bullet, she zipped down behind the boy and sliced the head off of the werewolf that was attacking him from behind while he shot the three at the front in quick succession.

" 'Sup?" She queried, wiping the blood off her sword on the shaggy fur of the dead wolf, while grimacing at the small red spot of blood that had dared to stain her sleeve.

"...I would have been fine." He muttered, frowning down at his pistols. Self-loading, and self-made, a small chain fed bullets from his pockets to the guns.

"I know, but I was bored asshole." She stated cheerily, boy-short black hair falling just above her eyes, and stopping at the nape of her neck matching her wings and tail.

**"I wish you would just piss off bitch. Have you found a way to kill yourself yet?"** He asked, deep brown eyes flicking up to meet her bright yellow ones.

"Nein, leider gibt es noch keine Möglichkeit, mich zu töten, aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe versucht, mich zu töten. Ging sogar so weit, dass ich mich vor einen Zug werfen. Sind Sie glücklich?" She replies, the words guttural to his ears, however she taught him well and he understands perfectly.

"A pity..." He mutters, before turning and walking further down the street, while she follows him slowly.

Soon enough they arrive at a small cafe where they are greeted by a young boy who opens the door and raps three times upon the mantelpiece, before leaving to goo back to bed. The mantel turns and they make their way down dark stairs, passing by many filled rooms before turning in different directions, entering rooms opposite one another.

She sighs and undresses, locking her door and taking a shower before curling up in her large bed.

He grunts as he brushes against a bruise on his ribcage, shedding his shirt and glasses before falling onto his bed.

...

Translations:

Nein, leider gibt es noch keine Möglichkeit, mich zu töten, aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe versucht, mich zu töten. Ging sogar so weit, dass ich mich vor einen Zug werfen. Sind Sie glücklich? = No, unfortunately there is still no way to kill me, but, I assure you I have been trying to kill myself. Even going so far as to throw myself under a train. Are you happy?


End file.
